President of Georgeland's Speech to Joint Session of Parliament, January 29 2007
This is the full text of the speech to the opening of Federal Parliament in Topstad by the President of Georgeland, the Hon. Charlotte Lang, at 11am on Monday, January 29, 2007. It was made to a joint session of Parliament in the Senate Chamber at the Georgeland Houses of Parliament. "Senators and Members of the House of Commons, "It is truly a privilege to again stand before you in this Chamber. This speech to the Parliament is my fourth as President, and it is an honour of which I never tire, and the most important duty of any person who holds my office. "The coming legislative year will be one of reform and change. In consultation with the Government, I will outline the framework for the next twelve months of this Parliament’s life, the final year of the 36th Parliament. "The government will continue its program of welfare reform, and will introduce a bill to address the increasing rate of welfare payments abuse. "Further measures will be taken to streamline the welfare payment system. "The government will introduce legislation to reduce the number of people eligible for welfare payments, particularly unemployment benefits, and table legislation that will encourage more welfare recipients into the workforce. "The government will enact further reforms to the electoral system. Legislation will be tabled to provide a fixed date for all future general elections at the federal level. Furthermore, at the date of the next general election, to be held in the latter half of 2007 and to be determined further by legislation, a constitutional amendment will be put to the people of Georgeland to provide for permanent, constitutionally-sanctioned, unalterable parliamentary terms. "The government will enact legislation to increase polluter regulation and to provide means of providing incentives to large industries for reducing greenhouse gas output. "Legislation will be introduced establishing new environmental guidelines to address the issue of climate change. "A bill will be introduced to grant more powers to the Federal Investigation, Security and Intelligence Service to protect against large-scale corporate fraud. "This Parliament will conduct a review into the scale of FISIA’s powers over terrorism and organised crime. "The government will strengthen our armed forces by renegotiation and ratification of arms agreements with the United States and United Kingdom. "Funding for the Arts will be increased, and this Parliament will see legislation creating an independent body for the distribution of arts funding. "This Parliament will conduct a comprehensive review of advertising standards and regulations, with particular reference to television and internet advertising. "A bill will be introduced to raise the minimum wage in Georgeland in line with inflation. "A bill will be introduced reforming the system of aged pensions. "The government will introduce legislation to reform the management and organisation of the National Health Service and of aged care facilities. "Legislation will be tabled creating a new framework for the treatment of mental disorders, including drug addiction. "The government will draft proposals for large-scale reform of the immigration services and the systems in place for dealing with unauthorised arrivals. "The government will continue to foster a strong relationship with the peoples and governments of Africa and South East Asia. "The government remains committed to peace in the Middle East and will remain an active third-party in conflict resolution in that troubled region. "The First Gentleman and myself look forward to our state visit to France in July. Likewise, we look forward to receiving Her Majesty Queen Margarethe and Prince Consort Henrik of Denmark in September. "Similarly, I look forward to the upcoming Afro-Asian Economic Forum conference to be held in Santa Christina later this year. The government will continue to pursue greater economic ties with Africa and Asia. "Senators and Members of the House of Commons, "It has been a privilege to address you here today. I express my appreciation for your attendance and wish you well in your endeavours for the coming year. "Thankyou." Category:Georgeland Category:Speeches